


The Perfect Date

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn wants to have an Earth date with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



> This is my first time doing this exchange and I have enjoyed it.

Delenn wanted to do something special for John. He had tried so hard to please her with his homemade Flarn. Her tongue still felt like it was growing hair when she thought of it. She shivered at the memory, but then smiled to herself at the sweetness of the gesture and the expectant look on his face when she tasted it. 

It touched her that he had tried to please her with something from her own culture. 

She wanted to do something from Earth to please him. Perhaps she would ask some of the others discreetly about Earth courting customs. Surely it would be fairly simple to do something nice for John. 

Ivanova was the first one she thought of. Maybe it would be better to ask a woman. Maybe this was something, like hair styling, that only another woman would really understand at all. 

“Well, I like flowers,” Susan said, thinking of the roses she’d gotten from… whoever. 

“I’ll send him flowers then,” she’d said. 

Susan wavered. “But men don’t seem to like getting flowers as much as women. Maybe you’d better ask a man, Garibaldi maybe.”

When Delenn asked Michael, he raised an eyebrow and said, “Take him to dinner and bowling.”

“What is bowling?” 

“On second thought, why don’t you ask Zack?” 

Zack sent her to someone else and they sent her to another person and so on until she had no idea at all what to do. 

Giving up on it having to be an Earth custom, she asked Londo what would please a potential mate. 

“Expensive presents and champagne,” he advised. 

G’kar said, “Candlelight and romance.” 

Frustrated and ready to give up, she confided in Lennier that she had no idea what to do. 

“I am no expert, but perhaps it simply needs to be from your heart,” he advised. 

Perhaps he was right, she decided. She knew what she would do. 

The next day she made all the arrangements and then she asked John if he could join her in her quarters at 7pm. She’d told him to wear something comfortable and bring something from Earth called Coca Cola. She even asked Ivanova not to call him unless it was a dire emergency. Susan grinned at her and agreed. 

John showed up right on time, wearing casual clothes (or at least casual for John) and carrying a bottle of soda. Delenn led him to the sofa and excused herself to her kitchen for a moment. She returned carrying a huge bowl and sat down on the sofa, putting the bowl between them. She grabbed a remote control and turned on a video player. 

Familiar music came on followed by the title, “Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century”. A small black cartoon duck came onto the screen. 

Delenn poured some Coke into two glasses she’d set out earlier and picked up the bowl. 

“Popcorn?” 

John’s smile was huge as he grabbed a handful of the movie snack and popped a few kernels into his mouth. “I don’t mind if I do.” 

Delenn smiled to herself and took a sip of her Coke. Lennier had been right after all.


End file.
